A New Adventure
by runesmithy4
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have been chosen as District 12 tributes; Sora has just landed in District 13. What happens when these three meet?
1. The Landing

This is dedicated to my girlfriend Michaila who is obsessed with the Hunger Games

I own no one :( but if I did, Axel would definitely live…

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were coursing through space in their gummi ship. "Sure is boring, just visiting worlds and fighting heartless all day," said Sora. "I wish something exciting would happen."

Just then a red dot appeared on the gummi ship's radar. "Looks like a new world just appeared," said Donald.

"Well, let's check it out!" said Sora. "For all we know this world could be experiencing some heartless difficulties."

Meanwhile, in the new world…

Katniss Everdeen was just about to journey out to the woods, a place where she and her friend Gale Hawthorne decided to meet up. This journey was dangerous, but also highly illegal, as no one from District 12 could leave. Everyone knew about District 12 and Katniss began repeating what she used to say during her childhood, before the accident, "District 12: where you can starve to death in safety", Katniss muttered.

Ever since the accident, Katniss had to provide for her mother and little sister, Primrose Everdeen. Her father had perished during an unfortunate mining accident when Katniss was still very young. As Katniss was the only member of her family who was both good at hunting, due to her father's training sessions, and could mask her emotions, Katniss was naturally the only choice if her family was to survive the harsh country that was Panem.

"I wonder where Gale is," thought Katniss as she sat down at their usual meeting place. Just as she was thinking about what could have happened, from the top of the tree popped Gale Hawthorne.

"Hey, what took you so long?" said Katniss.

"I was about to ask you the same question Catnip," said Gale. "I've been waiting here for over an hour wondering what was going on."

"Well I had to sell some things back at the Hob", responded Katniss.

"Well, now that you're here let's eat," said Gale, jumping down and handing Katniss some bread.

Back in the gummi ship…

"Alright guys, prepare for landing," said Chip from the gummi ship's speakers.

"Yeah, just leave it to us!" shouted Dale, always the more excited and rowdy one of the brothers.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy sat back as the gummi ship began landing itself. "Wow! This place is a total junk heap!" exclaimed Sora as soon as he got out of the ship. "I doubt the heartless would find anything here, this place looks totally deserted."

This fact was due partially to the choice of landing, a small town recently destroyed in a mining accident. "Well, might as well take a look around," began Sora, taking a good look around.

"Hey, I see someone!" exclaimed Goofy. As Goofy had just pointed out, President Coin appeared to be coming out of the ground.

"Hey what are you three doing out here?" asked President Coin. "No one is supposed to be above ground at this time."

"Well what are you doing above ground then?" asked Donald.

"I'm the president of this District, and as such I demand some respect!" exclaimed Coin.

"Excuse my friend ma'am, you see we're new here and we don't have any idea what's going on." Sora said. "You see we just arrived at this District, as you called it, and have not had time to gather what is happening."

"Well, at least one of you has some common courtesy," retorted Coin. "Come on inside, I'll explain the situation on the way."


	2. President Coin and the Heartless

"Ok, so what you're saying is that the Capital controls the Districts 1-12, but District 13 revolted and is now a separate country?" Donald asked. They were in a small office room piled with books and pictures of what the three otherworlders believed could only be of President Coin's children.

"That's what I just said, isn't it?" retorted Coin. "Now, listen more carefully from now on!"

"Geeze, what's this ladies problem?" asked Donald to Sora hiding his mouth.

"I heard that you giant duck!" Coin said.

"I know, she's more annoying than Pete and Maleficent together. But in order to find out what's going on we have to put up with her." Sora said also hiding his mouth.

"Alright, so tell us, have you seen any weird black things that look like little mobile shadows around here?" Sora asked Coin.

"Yeah, in a matter of fact I have." Coin said.

"Dang, heartless here as well?" asked Goofy.

"Yeah, guess I was wrong about the heartless not being able to find anything here." responded Sora.

"Wait, what are these heartless you keep talking about?" asked President Coin. "I demand an answer immediately!"

"Should we tell her?" asked Sora. "Maybe she could help us find out the reason for the heartless's appearance here."

"No, too risky, in order to describe them you have to talk about the other worlds. Just tell her it's nothing and to show us where we can find some more people." responded Donald.

"There are other worlds? What! Tell me about that!" Coin said.

"Great, well, now that she knows we might as well." said Sora.

"Ok, so there are these other worlds. These worlds all have a heart, and these hearts are connected to form Kingdom Hearts. The shadows you've been seeing are heartless, beings that feast on hearts and whose sole purpose is to find Kingdom Hearts." Sora told Coin.

"So, when the heartless feast on the world's heart, what happens?" asked Coin.

"The world disappears, and all the people living there disappear as well." Donald said.

"So heartless are bad, no wonder my men were complaining about being attacked by shadows." said Coin. "Is there any way the heartless can be killed?"

"Well there is a way, which is sort of why we're here." said Sora. "You see, a keyblade master is the only one who can truly defeat the heartless, and lucky for you I just so happen to be one!"

"Then I need your help with the heartless, and I won't take no for an answer." said Coin.

"Ok, see even if you didn't say you needed our help we still would have." said Donald.

"And while we're here we can try to find the keyhole." said Goofy.

"Ok, then follow me!" said Coin as she made her way to the door.

Meanwhile, back in District 12…

Katniss and Gale were still sitting eating bread when Gale said, "We can do it you know…"

"Do what?" Katniss asked.

"Make a life out here, away from the district, just you and me."

Katniss blushed, "What about your family? Can you really just leave them? And I can't leave my family. Without me, my mom and Prim wouldn't stand a chance."

"Fine, forget it… It was stupid of me to suggest it." Gale said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Katniss asked him.

"To Madge's house… I got some things I need to do there." Gale replied.

"I'll come with you!" Katniss said.

The two began walking to Madge's, the District 12 mayor's daughter, house. When they arrived, Gale delivered the stag he caught to the mayor while the girls began talking about the years reaping. When Gale returned, Katniss was just explaining how many times her name was put down.

"My name is in the drawing like what, 20 times, and all because I need the food to keep my family alive. How many times is yours down Gale?" Katniss said.

"40, last time I checked. And yours Madge? how many times is your name in?" asked Gale.

"Twice…" said Madge.

"Exactly, see, the mayor has no need for you to put your name in any more, but our families rely on us to bring home food so we need to take out tesserae." replied Gale.

"Well it's not my fault!" said Madge, "Just because your father died and left the family to you, doesn't mean you have to take it out on me!"

Katniss and Gale left shortly after that when Mayor Undersee came to see what was causing his daughter to scream.

"Way to go Gale… could you have handled that any better? The poor girl has enough to worry about without you aggravating her all the time." Katniss said.

"Well excuse me if I don't appreciate it when a person comes from high society and I have to work for a living." Gale responded.

"Jeesh, you know what, your impossible… see you later." Katniss cried, throwing her hands in the air and walking away.

"Bye Catnip!" retorted Gale as he began to make his way back home.

Ok, sorry the chapter kinda stinks but I promise, once the games begin it'll get much better…


	3. The Reaping

Here it is! The highly desired third chapter to this fanfic… sorry it has taken me sooo long to post… I have been busy applying to colleges and other things that I have forgotten my loyal fans… sorry once again and I hope you all enjoy this chapter, consider it my Thanksgiving gift to you!

"How much longer do we have to be walking?" asked Donald, "We've been walking for hours!"

"Aw quite complaining!" said Coin, "See that house over there?"

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Donald.

"That's the barracks" replied Coin. "That's where we're headed."

"But that's still a long trip!" said Donald.

"Hey," said Sora. "Let's not be complaining. Let's just get there and see what we can do. After all, once we get there we are one step closer to getting to destroy some heartless!"

"Yeah, hyuck, and then we can test out your new spells!" said Goofy.

"Well in that case," said Donald. "Lead on!"

"Ready for the reaping ceremony Prim?" asked Katniss.

"I don't want to go!" screamed Prim.

"But we have to go," said Katniss. "It's the government's orders. Anyway, you won't get picked, I made sure your name was only on there once."

"But what about you?" asked Prim, "I don't want you to get picked!"

"I won't! I promise!" said Katniss.

"You want me to braid your hair?" asked Prim.

"Yeah!" said Katniss, "Your braids always come out beautiful."

"Here we are boys!" announced Coin as the group arrived at the barracks.

"Finally!" shouted Donald.

"Knock, knock!" screamed Coin as she knocked on the door.

"Ow! My ears!" screamed Donald who was standing just in front of Coin.

"Sorry boys, the weapon smith just became deaf, it's the only way he can know that we're here." said Coin.

"Or we could just barge right in!" shouted Donald.

"Oh hoho!" said the weapon smith as he opened the door knocking Donald to the ground.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy, this is Cid." said Coin, "Cid meet Sora, Donald, and Goofy."

"Hi, nice to meet you!" said Sora.

"Hyuck! How are you doing today?" asked Goofy.

"Ow!" shouted Donald.

"Sorry, didn't see you down there!" said Cid, "Well boys, make yourselves at home!"

"Hey! Catnip! Over here!" shouted Gale.

"Alright, one sec!" responded Katniss.

"Will you be alright, Prim, if I go over and talk with Gale for a little bit?" asked Katniss.

"Yeah! I see Amy and Ashley over there!" said Prim as she made her way over to her friends.

"Attention everyone! This year's reaping ceremony will now take place!"

"The male tribute of District Twelve is … Peeta Mellark! Come to the center of the stage! Congratulations!"

"And the female tribute of District Twelve is …"

'Please don't say Prim, please don't say Prim!" thought Katniss.

"Primrose Everdeen!"

"No, I'll take her place! I'll do it!" shouted Katniss.

Well there you go… I figured I could take some creative liberties with some of the names… Also what is it about Donald that makes me just want to cause him endless pain? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I will be able to post the chapters more often… Thanks for putting up with me and my long delay!


End file.
